


【博君一肖】R|烧

by nanshuci179



Category: amatory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanshuci179/pseuds/nanshuci179
Kudos: 4





	【博君一肖】R|烧

肖战吃力地插上房卡，将王一博拖到床边让他坐下，将那人粘在自己腰上的手扒拉下来。他随手拿了床头柜面的遥控器将空调打开。似乎是老机器了，未待有半分凉风袭来，吱呀呀的声响便惹得人更加烦躁。

便宜酒店环境自然差得要命，大片剥落的墙纸，昏黄灯光，以及只能拉上一半的窗帘。肖战叹着气环顾周围，掏出口袋里的手机和身份证放在柜上。

王一博见肖战没理自己，就去牵他的手，引至唇畔，轻柔细腻地吻过每一根手指，一寸寸地将情欲烧到掌心。他仰头看肖战，眼里的温度似乎也要将人灼伤。

“别闹，先洗澡”。肖战凑上前亲他的睫毛。转身想往浴室去，转身脚未迈出半步，腰先被人勾住。

王一博带着汗粘糊糊地贴近，左手去解肖战系住牛仔裤的皮带，右手钻进衣服，沿着腰腹嫩肉抚上来。粗砺的舌头碾过敏感后颈，惹得怀里爱人呼吸加重，意识迷乱。

“太麻烦，做完了再洗…”王一博锢住肖战顺势坐回床上，带点挑逗意味地在颈上咬出牙印，与他耳鬓厮磨：“你就不难受吗，哥……”

手捏住肖战的下巴迫使他回头与自己接吻，舌头挺进口腔搅动，蹭过贝齿，搔弄上腭，将唾液拉成暧昧银丝。看那人深吻时喉咙滚动近乎窒息，又沉醉爱欲难以自拔，快感刺激得王一博身下物什又肿胀几分。

皮带被扔到地上，王一博挑开拉链，手探进深处，隔着内裤包裹住肖战已然充血撑起的性器。  
手指沿着柱身一路磨到顶端，才用指甲在柱头轻刮几下，肖战便已忍不住低声喘息。

“你明明也硬得厉害。”他听见那人说。

涌上脑海的羞耻感使他的双腿无意识合拢，却被垫在自己身下那人用膝盖强行分开，肖战此时半边身子坐在王一博腿上，半边身子毫无支撑点，快感与肢体的酸麻交织在一起，很快他的额头上便渗出细汗。

王一博将肖战身上的白T撩起，示意他自己咬住，衣衫敞开后白皙泛红的身躯一览无遗，像瓷制艺术品，连骨头也精致分明，此刻腰肢随着呼吸有节奏地摆动，看得人血脉贲张。王一博深吸一口气，手滑过皮肤，毫不留情拈住他胸前朱果，两根手指夹住凸起揉搓玩弄，肖战身子一颤，向后瘫靠王一博胸膛上。

“痒…”肖战嘴里塞着衣服，含糊不清地哼声。

王一博在肖战耳垂上浅啄两下，暂停左手在身下私密处的开拓工作，专心照顾起爱人胀得发疼的乳首，手法由刚开始的生疏慢慢渐入佳境，他喊肖战的名字，索取一个个黏湿的吻。

肖战坐在王一博怀里不甚舒服地扭动身子，一手覆上王一博正在动作的手，一手绕到后面去摩挲爱人的脸颊与下颚，眼尾的红晕得更浓，生理泪水将睫毛都缠在一起，别有一番风情的好看。

他连声音都挠人：“王一博…我下面也难受，你…顶着我呢。”

王一博听得喉咙一紧，险些失去耐心将那人摁倒在床上。但为了侍弄好这具燎人的身躯，只得忍住下腹欲火。他反握住肖战的手，引他自己去抚弄性器。

“别…嗯…”

肖战感受到手背是王一博的体温，手心却包着自己最耻于见人的部位。在爱人炙热的目光下被压着手自慰，羞辱感令他双颊到脖颈都泛上绯红。

“你说什么？”王一博凑肖战耳边呵气。

肖战艰难地回头白了他一眼，声音从咬紧的牙关里溢出来：“你帮我…”

“你说的。”

王一博好似等了这话很久，他托住肖战的身体将这人身上半褪不褪的牛仔裤扯了下来，连T恤也剥掉，只留一条灰色内裤不怎么起作用地挡在私处。那裤子前端与抵在后穴口的位置已经湿透，性器将布料撑起，露出周围的耻毛。

他将肖战放落在床中央，自己除掉上衣，解了裤头的扣子，翻个身跪在肖战两腿之间。

肖战用手肘撑着床半躺不躺，两腿张开，绷得线条优美，看得出是练过舞。胸膛随着呼吸上下起伏，锁骨窝深深像盛着酒，看一眼就醉。

此刻身位让王一博有居高临下的感觉，他握住肖战膝盖，俯身与爱人唇齿缠绵，这吻沿着脖颈胸口小腹一路向下，将底裤扯向一边捧着性器吞吐几番，又虔诚地吻上大腿内侧的皮肤，这便将肖战身体上的敏感带都触了个遍。

“战哥，这东西怎么用？”

肖战仰躺在床上用小臂挡住眼，忽地听见王一博唤他，挪手一看便见这人抓着避孕套与润滑剂在自己跟前晃，脸涨得通红，声音微愠：“你别说自己不会…”

王一博嘴角浮出浅笑，先脱了肖战身上最后一层遮羞物，手一抬便拽着肖战的腿逼他靠近自己，终于将坚硬滚烫的性器释放出来，猛撸两下，又凑近肖战后穴，在穴口边缘磨蹭。

动作已带有侵犯意味，说出的话更让人脸红：“我第一次跟人睡觉，你不该教我吗。”

“王一博…”这话听得肖战心跳加速，后穴被柱头蹭得酥痒，随着穴口被刺激得不断张合，体内分泌的粘液被挤送出来，糊得身下一片春光旖旎。

肖战伸腿去勾王一博的腰，实在难受得紧，也顾不得什么好看不好看了，忍不住动手握住前端性器自行抚慰。他拉王一博的手：“润滑剂……挤到手里，放后面……”

“好。”

下一秒便有凉丝丝的东西撞进后穴，与温热壁肉相差太多的温度激得肖战浑身颤栗，眉头紧皱，张着嘴差点失声喊出来。

王一博感觉到身下人的不适，忙装乖去亲那人锁骨，在深窝处吮出浅浅的红印，手上也不停，边揉着爱人发顶充作安抚，边将食指伸入陌生环境探索。

肖战虽然长王一博几岁，但许久未经情爱的身子早就敏感如初，肠壁的软肉瞬间绞住入侵的异物。又欲拒还迎地引着手指探进更深处。

王一博和着足够的黏液慢慢搅弄着肖战的后穴，  
边弄边注意爱人神色，恰到时机地吻他身体各处。一直到肖战紧蹙的眉舒展些，看他闭着眼，脚跟无意识地蹭着被褥，王一博才放心伸入第二根手指。

润滑的过程是漫长的，等到后穴能充分接受三根手指，体液濡湿床单，搅动时能发出暧昧水声时，王一博已经难忍下腹的疼痛，他扶着性器抵住穴口正准备试着挺进，却听肖战迷迷糊糊的声音：“喂…你戴套了吗……”

王一博这才四周找那盒不知被扔到哪里了的避孕套，床上不见，许是掉下床底了。王一博没这个耐性再去寻，他亲亲肖战眉心与鼻尖，声音被情欲泡得发哑：“不戴好不好。”似想到了什么，他低头去啃肖战下巴：“那个人跟你做过吗？”

肖战品出王一博话语中的醋意，无声笑了一会儿才开口：“可他戴……”套字还未出口就被人用舌头撬开齿关堵住嘴唇。

“那我不戴，反正你要跟我睡一辈子觉的，不戴也没关系。”

王一博扶住肖战的腰，先将性器推入一个头部。性器的尺寸与手指相差不少，肖战立即疼得脚趾蜷起，王一博只得待肖战适应后再缓缓将剩余部分挺进去，窄小的后穴被同样滚烫的柱体塞得满满当当。

王一博趴低身子，伸舌头舔去肖战额头与鼻尖渗出的细汗，用耳语哄了两句情话，这才慢慢抽送起来。

性器往里深入时，软肉便紧紧覆在柱体上，连浅浅沟壑都塞满，随呼吸收缩的肉壁刺激铃口，快感蜂拥至颅内。性器抽离，后穴又不舍地绞住那物，粘液被带离出体外，淋得囊袋耻毛床单到处都是。

肖战被摁着腿操弄，王一博性子野，又是第一次经历情事，抽插完全不得章法，次次都肏到最深处，碾磨最敏感那点。

一阵阵极致的快感浪一般涌上脑海，蜜穴里流出淫水，性器又不断蹭着王一博的小腹，此时前端已经冒出乳白色的爱液。肖战眼眶湿透，呻吟和呜咽乱七八糟混在一起，挂在王一博腰上的双腿几番无力地往下滑。

“王一博，啊…你轻一点!”短短一句话被撞得破碎，肖战伸手去勾王一博的脖子，“你要干死我…嗯…”

明明将要死在你身上的人是我。

王一博反而凑上来含住肖战喉结，在最显眼的白嫩的皮肤上留下欢爱痕迹，他将肖战的一边腿架到肩上，使私密处完全暴露在自己眼底。，阴囊随着动作撞击穴口，穴里的软肉被肏得通红，与性器最默契地交合，爱液在性器相挤压发出暧昧淫荡的水声。

肖战的喘声渐密，呻吟也不成调，他头颅高仰，从泛着粉红的修长脖颈到锁骨都遍布吻痕。肖战两手垂到床上，连抓着被褥忍受一浪又一浪高潮的力气都没有了。偏这时性器又被王一博握着蹂躏，这副身体兴奋到了极点，像是缸里的水激荡着泼洒出来，他很快就抽搐着射在王一博手里。

王一博放缓动作，盯着手里的精液，又去看身下人满足愉悦的表情，甚是不满。

还沉溺性高潮的快感中肖战蓦地被人翻了个身，以极耗体力的侧躺姿势面对床尾。王一博的性器还插在他的体内，脑袋还未搞清楚发生了什么，肖战就感觉有什么粘糊糊的东西进了自己嘴里。

王一博将沾满精液的手指伸进肖战嘴里搅弄，与小巧的舌头纠缠，他合不上嘴，难受的吞咽就像后穴挽留性器，有混着乳白色液体的唾液沿着嘴角流出来。顶着一张少有的美丽脸庞，肖战迷醉性爱时像是失禁的神情更是动人，看得王一博喉咙一紧。

朦胧间肖战听到王一博唤他，睁开迷离的眼，朝王一博指示的一面置在角落却因角度关系正好对准床尾的落地镜看去。

镜中清楚地映出两人交合处的放浪一幕。能看清粗大性器如何完全被后穴吞食，红肿的穴口翻着白沫。

“王一博你…”肖战激得瞳孔放大浑身颤抖，热浪直撞上脑门。偏偏这时王一博架起他的腿骤然撞入，一声突兀呻吟刺破寂静，肖战耻得赶紧咬住嘴唇，梗着脖子忍受操弄只不时哼哼两声。

王一博加快速度释放自己的欲望，一手固定肖战的腿，另一手垫到肖战颈下，钻到他面前与他五指相扣。王一博将头靠在肖战肩上，顺着轮廓去舔他的耳朵。

“肖战。”他一字一顿认认真真地喊他名字，“说你爱我。”

肖战方才被王一博在床榻之上的占有欲欺负到委屈又气极，闭着眼听他这话，一颗心又软下去了，被温柔填满。肖战向后靠着他的胸膛，轻轻念：“我爱你，好爱你……”想想又补充道：“别吃醋了，我以后都是你一个人的。”

“我也爱你。”

埋入后穴的性器似乎又胀大几分，王一博咬着牙，脖颈胸口都浮出薄汗，他紧揽住肖战的腰，使两副身体严密贴合，猛肏几下后直顶最深处，颤栗着将精液全都泄在穴里。

王一博没有立即将性器抽出，仍保持着做爱时的姿势搂着肖战，不断用脑袋蹭着他的颈窝，轻柔地吻爱人肩膀，等待呼吸逐渐平稳下来，他才从床头柜的抽屉中掏了一把纸巾处理身下残局。

“别睡，先洗澡。”

将两人私处的粘液勉强擦掉，王一博抱起肖战往浴室走。他将淋浴的水调温，细小的水流从发顶淌下，肖战像树袋熊抱着木枝一样将手脚都缠在王一博身上，爱人身上似有迷幻剂的味道，两人的唇又恋恋不舍地贴到一起。

于是臂又勾上脖子，手再攀上腰肢。这夜很长，留给未见光的爱情。


End file.
